


A Beautiful Lie

by seyelegna_34



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyelegna_34/pseuds/seyelegna_34
Summary: Decommissioning is the official end to every KND operatives career. Or at least, it's supposed to be. But when a former member of sector V goes rogue, the KND has no choice but reinstate a few familiar faces. Now that they're older, the stakes are so much higher. Can they stop their friend before it's too late?





	A Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my account on FFN. You can find this on my FFN account under seyelegna.  
Thought I would try out ao3 :)

She had no tears left.

It didn't matter anymore. All of her friends had already gone and without them, it just wasn't the same.

Sure, she still saw them at school and on the playground, but they barely recognized her.

She took a deep breath and looked over at Nigel Uno. He'd been there for everyone's decommissioning, so his appearance was no surprise.

He had snuck in at the last moment. It's what he always did.

Being a part of the Galactic KND meant he wasn't supposed to attend these. He no longer had that type of clearance. But somehow, he always showed up.

Numbuh 5's decommissioning had been first. Just before the countdown began, he silently slipped into the room. It had been months since the team had seen Nigel, so it caused a bit of a commotion, and an arrogant officer made the mistake of questioning his presence. She never heard what Nigel said to the young operative, but she watched the kid quickly pale as he spoke.

Nigel's attendance was never questioned again.

Since then, she always wondered if Nigel had been up to more than he let on. But she never had the chance to ask. As soon as the decommissioning was over, Nigel snuck out as quietly as he came. He continued this ritual each time a member of his team turned thirteen.

She sighed as the memories of each of her friends thirteenth birthdays played in her mind.

It always seemed like childhood would last forever. As if time would stop just for them.

It was a beautiful delusion.

But the sad truth came all too quickly.

She remembered thinking how hard it must have been for Abby to turn thirteen and be the first to leave. She was relieved that she still had some time. But it was after Numbuh 4's decommissioning that she realized, her time left in the Kids Next Door wasn't worth it without her friends.

The worst part was, while they ignorantly continued on with their lives, she was forced to live with memories of friends who no longer knew her.

"I'll repeat myself only once _Teenager_!"

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts and looked down to see a very agitated decommissioning officer.

"Wha.."

The officer rolled her emerald eyes and screamed.

"Do you, Numbuh 3 of Kids Next Door Sector V, have any last words?"

The small screaming girl had bright red hair and a slight accent. Kuki couldn't help but think that perhaps she was a relative of Numbuh 86.

Kuki looked up at the group surrounding her, gave Nigel a brave smile and shook her head.

There was nothing more to say.

The countdown began.

"5"

She refused to spend her last few seconds dwelling on painful memories.

"4"

She began to think of her favorite moments in the Kids Next Door; her friends, the missions, even the delightful brats birthdays, holidays..

Her heart stopped.

"3"

Birthdays.

Nigel's Birthday always came before hers...

"2"

She couldn't breathe. Her eyes focused onto Numbuh 1. He was thirteen. Her face must have shown the horror she felt because as their eyes met, Nigel began to laugh.

"1"

She finally caught her breath. She had to...

Her world went black.

The last of the legendary sector V had officially completed her final mission.


End file.
